


Harry Hates Draco Fucking Malfoy

by NixxBeats0_0, The_TrashLifeisReal (NixxBeats0_0)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/NixxBeats0_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxBeats0_0/pseuds/The_TrashLifeisReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Year's Eve in the Muggle World is sort of a big deal. Okay, an extremely big deal. So sitting at a dodgy bar alone with Ron and Hermione doing Merlin knows what in the corner and nursing his half-full tumbler of whiskey is not exactly what Harry wants right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Hates Draco Fucking Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Harry to my Draco. Babes, totally got you.

_(December 31 st 1999) _

The first time Harry slept with Draco fucking Malfoy was in sixth year.

It was sloppy, mostly on Harry’s part, intense, all on Draco the fucking experienced, and _hot._

No really Draco had shoved the door open on a nearby broom closet and suddenly Harry had Draco’s hand in his robe, stroking Harry’s half-hard dick. Draco had stolen Harry’s first kiss in a bloody broom closet and was already touching his dick, Harry was sure this was breaking some type of Virgin’s Code, somewhere, right?

But Draco fucking Malfoy pushed Harry away growled that he should meet him at the Slytherin dorms in thirty minutes and then abruptly left. Suffice to say Harry had lost his first kiss, first grope and first time to Draco Malfoy _all in one day._

He’d also lost his dignity somewhere between the time Draco had shoved him under the Slytherin’s bed when the dorm room filled with noisy Slytherins –their bellies full after supper– and when he stalked back into the Gryffindor common room with Ron’s and Hermione’s eyes on him which was when Ron his apparent _best mate_ screamed, “Harry is that a hickey!”

Harry Potter officially hated Draco _fucking_ Malfoy.

The second time Harry met with Draco Malfoy it was seventh year and Harry had had his failed relationship with Ginny and that strange one night stand with Seamus Finnagan. With Finnagan it had been his first illegal fire whiskey shot and the night blurred finely at the edges.

That night with Draco had gone from Draco scolding Harry about his lip biting habit when drunk to a drunken blowjob in the alley behind the Three Broomsticks where Harry came in his pants while he sucked Draco off and Draco came embarrassingly quickly but they both decided to forget it.

But before they knew it three months had past and they were having a brief fling (if you could call it that) that never went beyond gropes and sloppy kisses in broom closets and drunken blowjobs behind the Three Broomsticks.

And now Harry was 20 years old celebrating New Years in a random Muggle pub in downtown London with people preparing to hook-up when the bloody clock strikes. There were a few of those drunk in the corner already knocked out and then those screaming song lyrics in between the rants of those who believed the year 2000 was the end of the world.

Ron stumbled over, “Come on Harry! Get drunk! Have a Happy Last Day of The Year!”

Harry raised his half-full whiskey tumbler. “Plenty drunk Ron,”

“Ugh,” Ron made a puke-y face that had Harry immediately jumping back straight into a hard chest, “Just joking mate!” Ron cackled heading over to his swaying High School Sweetheart.

Harry swiftly turned to apologise to the hard chest he bumped into only to have a shiver run down his spine so quickly he thought the half tumbler of whiskey was kicking into his pathetically low alcohol tolerance.

“Draco _fucking_ Malfoy,” he breathed.

That shocking platinum blond hair of his and ever present smirk on his face, absolutely flooring Harry, “Oh well hello there Potter.”

_Harry hated Draco fucking Malfoy._

 

“What brings you to the Muggle side of the world, Malfoy?”

Draco Malfoy shrugged his strangely broad shoulders within the confines of his expensive sports blazer. In fact, much to Harry’s chagrin Draco looked down right gorgeous with his lithe body, perfectly coiffed hair and downright sinfully tight dark wash jeans.

_Are you sure you’re not castrated with jeans those tight?_

Draco let out a chuckle, “I think you and I both remember from not so long ago just how un-castrated my physique is.”

Harry spluttered on his second – third? – Sixth drink and felt the heat in his cheeks at an excruciating level as he realised he’d lost complete control of his mouth.

“Might want to slow down there Potter,” Draco smirked. “But it’s nice to know I have this effect on you… still.”

Harry snorted, “What, driving me to the drink?”

Draco leaned in close and Harry shivered as he thought he definitely felt Malfoy’s tongue at his ear, “No, the fact that I can still get you hot.”

Harry did not blush.  The alcohol was simply making the blood rise, coincidently, to his head.

Harry stared at Malfoy, in his sinful attire, with his blond sinful hair and the sinful look in his eyes.

_5…_

God Harry knew he was going to regret this.

_4…_

He was really going to regret this, but only in the morning his body responded sweetly after a good scrubbing and after he told Ron so that he could receive a good lecture and rightfully atone for his sins.

_3…_

Draco’s hands slid to cup Harry’s face and smirk down at the flustered dark haired boy. Harry knew there was no turning back now.

_2…_

Harry gave in to the electric buzz of couples all around him. He gave in to the New Year’s spirit of celebrate and as people cheered abominably loud, Harry’s world slowed down to focus solely on the man before him.

_1…_

Draco’s sneaky hands met the naked skin under Harry’s shirt and Harry let out a large gasp as Draco Malfoy’s lips met his. Electricity sparked and burned through his body. Draco pushed just that little bit harder and his tongue entered rightfully into Harry’s mouth.

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!_


End file.
